


hair disaster

by tamamushigami



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Crack, FumaKen hinted, I would do this myself if I could, M/M, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: Jesse's fucking hair from Summer Paradise 2017 needs to be taken care of and this is the only way.





	hair disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> and okay so, this is short but well needed because HAVE YOU SEEN HIS HAIR OR WHAT. ugh

It was one of the last shows of Summer Paradise and now, Fuma’s had enough. He considers each of the SixTONES members as his friends and pretty much the best group to back dance for his solo concert. They’re all in the same age group more or less and they manage to put up with his crazy ideas, even contributing to some of them. His shows might be suggestive, showing off and all, but he never asked or told anyone to do a slick back. Fucking Jesse came in every show with perfectly styled hair to the point it almost looked fake. Fuma admits his own hair might not always have the best hair day (a lie) but it was never as bad as Jesse’s. (Sure, some fans might like the slick back but now he’s had enough.)

“Okay, I’m done, this is how far it’s gonna get.” Fuma bursts out after they’ve successfully ended the concert, half undressed from their costumes but still high on adrenaline. The others stop in their tracks, smiles frozen on their faces as Fuma stands up and walks over to Jesse. The younger of them looking confused and even looks over at Juri for help — as if Juri is a professional Fuma translator. Neither of them gets a word in before the star of the show janks Jesse up, pushing him towards the shower stalls.

“Hey! Wait, Fuma, what are you — I’m still dressed!”

His weak cries goes unheard as the showers gets turned on and while a cold shower is very appreciated after an exhausting concert, Jesse prefers to be the one in charge of his showers.

“I swear I never raised any of you to look like this,” Fuma mutters and ignores the fact his own clothes get wet as well. His main goal is to get all the greasy hair products out of Jesse’s hair. Now. He grabs the closest shampoo bottle he finds and dumps like the majority of it in Jesse’s hair, he remembers very well how to do this properly but no time for that now. Jesse is a big boy, he can handle this.

“Oh my God, what the actual fuck,” The rest of the group joins them in the cramped shower stalls in various states of undressed and Fuma knows this would probably sell a lot of money if someone took a photo of this. They all look ridiculous.

“It got into my eye!!”

Fuma splashes some water at Jesse’s face, almost feeling like he’s actually handling a five-year-old

“How much shit do you even put in your hair? This is like completely impossible to wash out what the fuck,” He feels his fingers getting greasy from the products and the shampoo and water doesn’t help at all. “You ain’t coming close to the hair products ever again. Get this out of your hair or I won’t treat you dinner later.”

“You look absolutely ridiculous, wet clothes, being covered in shampoo and Jesse on his knees beside you,” Hokuto snickers as he walks in with the others. “I thought Kento was the only one you jumped stalls with?”

“That was  **_one_ ** time!” Fuma bristles and swats a well aimed handful of water towards him, hitting Yugo instead, resulting in Taiga losing his foothold and falling flat onto the soaked floor.

“Water war!” Juri shouts, grinning like a madman before he grabs the closest water hose.

Fuma wonders how Jesse’s hair brought more disaster than just being a horrible slick back. 

  
  
  



End file.
